Dope Hat
«Dope Hat» —en español: «Sombrero de droga»—, es la canción número del álbum Portrait of an American Family (1994), fue lanzado como tercer y último sencillo el 1 de octubre de 1995. La letra de «Dope Hat» hace distintas referencias hacia la novela Diary of a Drug Fiend de Aleister Crowley y varios versos fueron inspirados por el film y novela Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1970) de Roald Dahl. Musicalmente, la pista es una canción industrial rock. A Diferencia de sus antecesores («Get Your Gunn» y «Lunchbox»), esta pista no tuvo ningún logro comercial como sencillo, dado a que Nothing planeaba lanzar un Maxi-Single de este, con distintas re-mezclas y B-Sides, sin embargo se prefirió usar esa producción para un próximo proyecto musical, el cual llevaría como nombre Smells Like Children (1995). Antecedentes Tras el éxito comercial de los sencillos «Get Your Gunn» y «Lunchbox», Nothing decidio lanzar un último sencillo, este seria un Maxi-Single con una gran cantidad de re-mezclas e incluso podría haberse lanzado en dos partes, sin embargo decidieron hacer de este sencillo un lanzamiento moderado. Teniendo ya varias pistas para lo que sería el sencillo de «Dope Hat», el 24 de octubre de 1995 se lanzó Smells Like Children con toda la producción y pistas adicionales programadas para el sencillo. Este EP contiene el sencillo «Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)», el cual logró un increíble desempeño comercial, mas alto que cualquier sencillo de Portrait of an American Family. Listado de canciones #Dope Hat LP Version #Diary of a Dope Fiend #Dance of the Dope Hats Remix Video musical thumb|left|201pxEl video de la pista estuvo bajo la dirección de Tom Stern. A lo largo de las escenas se muestra a la banda en una especie de barco en un río de sangre, mientras tanto, Manson se encarga de asustar a un grupo de niños. «Dope Hat» es el primer video donde Manson aparece en su totalidad maquillado. Los efectos de las escenas fueron creación de Xavier Guerin y el video estuvo influenciado por escenas del film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1970). Haciendo un breve cameo se puede ver al fundador de The Curch of Satan, Anton LaVey. Apariciones Todas las re-mezclas del sencillo de «Dope Hat» aparecen en el EP Smells Like Children (1995). Letra I peek into the hole, i struggle for control the children love the show, but they fail to see the anguish in my eyes fail to see the anguish in my eyes i scratch around the brim, i let my mind give in the crowd begins to grin, but they seem to scream when darkness fills my eyes seem to scream when darkness fills my eyes, it's no surprise fail to see the tragic, turn it into magic my big top tricks will always make you happy, but we all know the hat is wearing me my bag is in the hat, it's filled with this and that my vision's getting fat, the rabbit's just a monkey in disguise stars and pills and needles dance before our eyes they will bite the hand if it is slower than the quickness of their scrutinizing eyes fail to see the tragic, turn it into magic my big top tricks will always make you happy, but we all know the hat is wearing me chicanery will always make you happy, but we all know the hat is wearing me Categoría:Portrait of an American Family Era Categoría:Sencillos